Falling Angels
by Wings of Seraphim
Summary: A story from Kitty's point of view continuing from the episode Under Lock and Key. Someone is taking everything away from Kitty. How will she stop this new mutant? And will Kitty find the love she needs from Kurt, or will she find it in someone else?
1. Life's Pulse

**Title:** Falling Angels (pro/?)  
**Chapter Title:** Prologue - Life's Pulse  
**Author name:** Wings of Seraphim  
**Author email:** wingsseraphimyahoo.com  
**Category:** Romance  
**Sub Category:** Umm... a romantic Romance?  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** A story from Kitty's point of view continuing from the episode Under Lock and Key. Someone is taking everything away from Kitty. How will she stop this cunning new mutant? And will Kitty find the love she needs from Kurt, or will she find it in someone else?  
**DISCLAIMER:** The X-Men are not mine, regrettfully. If you do feel the urge to spend money after reading this excellent fic. Either send it to Marvel(tm) or go by a book and don't just put in on your bookshelf make it look like you're smart. Read it and **become** smart! Also, the poems are mine give me credit if you use them.  
**Author notes:** Hope you liked (well the start anyway) of my first fanfic. Make sure to send in your flames (or reviews if you happened to like it). It's worth it just to know that my fics been noticed. I never really reviewed fics I read until I started thinking about writing one myself. It really made it obvious how important they are to the author, and make sure to give advice if you have any. How am I going to get better if I have an objective view of my own work? Duh, your reviews. Okay I'm done begging for reviews now.   


-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

  
  


**Falling Angels**  
_L i f e ' s P u l s e_  
  
I am cursed to live a life without experiencing...  
the resonating colors of earth's sunset  
the sweet melodies of nature's symphony  
the fragrant taste of a crimson strawberry  
the moist aromas of every morning's dew  
the blinding feel of a lover's gentle touch  
What do I have to show for my eternal existence?  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  


It was quite an average day at the institute. It started off as any day would. Kurt came in to Rogue's and my room to wake us up. Rogue usually doesn't appreciate when Kurt does this. She didn't like it that day either, but she has gotten a lot closer to Kurt, and even the rest of the X-men, though since she found out that she is Kurt's brother. That's why we tried to be a better friends with her whenever we could considering her last friend, "Risty", deceived her. I was expecting her to push all of our attempts to get closer away, but she seemed to like the change of pace. 

I took my shower right after getting out of bed and saying my hello's to Kurt as he 'ported on to the next room. When I got in the bathroom and the shower was nice and warm, I phased through my sleepwear and got into the shower. I always get so entranced when I am in a hot shower. The constant pitter-patter of the beads of water on my skin and walls and the soothing heat spreads out over my body always makes getting out seem like the hardest thing in the world to do. Good thing Rogue usually orders me out so she can take her shower. After I got out of the shower, put on a towel, and went out into the cold air on the outside I suddenly became very lonely. I could just remember the warmth the shower gave me and desired to feel that sensation from some_one_. Once I got out, Rogue went into the bathroom to take her shower, leaving me to get dressed by myself. I tried on a few 

When I got down to breakfast everything was as normal as ever. All the familiar sights could be seen. Scott and Jean were sitting at the table talking to each other over breakfast. Logan sat by himself while reading his paper and drinking his coffee. Mr. McCoy was laughing at a joke that Ororo was telling him. Bobby, Tabitha, Amara, and some of the other, younger X-men could be heard talking in the background. Rogue was sitting next to Kurt just minding her own business. She didn't want to act like she loved him while everyone else was around. I only had time to grab an apple to eat before we all had to leave for school. 

"Kitty! You ready to go? I vant to see everyones faces when they see mein new car, ja?" Kurt asked after grabbing his image inducer. Kurt recently got a new car, a late birthday present courtesy of his parents in Germany (probably with little help from the professor). It was similar to Scott's car except it was the color of Kurt's fur and didn't have the racing stripe. 

"Sure, like let's go!" I replied. I turned around the back of the car to get to the passenger's seat and I saw the license plate. "Kurt, I love the name of your car! If the 'Fuzzy 1' isn't a perfect name then like, I don't know what is." As we got into the "Fuzzy 1" while laughing I noticed everyone else leaving too.

Jean and Scott left in his car and were giving Bobby and Amara a ride. All of the other younger students though had to either walk or use some other mode of transportation. Ray was skateboarding down the path to the gates of the Institute, and then I realized how different it was without Evan around. There was no one boarding into you on your way out after school, and Ororo seemed much less lively. The last two people out of the Institute were Rogue and Logan who seemed to be enjoying a conversation. He jumped on his bike to go and to the manly things that the Wolverine does, and Rogue finally hopped into the car and we were off to school. 

"Mein schwester, vhat vere you and Logan talking about? He iz not zhe eaziest man to talk to." Kurt asked his sister as he sped out of the Institute.> 

"It was really nothin'. He was making sure Ah was okay to go to school. Ah told him that everythin' was fine and he needen't worry himself. I think he knomws what I'm going through. Now that Ah think about it Ah can imagine what _he_ must have went through..." 

"Yeah, I remember like it was yesterday. Kurt, do you remember? Logan was acting all freaky because he had that chip inside of his head. I was pretty scared when he almost came after me. It gave me nightmares like, for a week. 

"Ja. it has to be a nightmare inside his mind all the time..." Kurt trailed off. "Vell, he's okay now and so are you two so no more dwelling on zhe past and other sad things." Kurt then put the top down on his car and I stood up and just felt the strong wind press against me. I started to giggle so hard that I lost my balance and fell into the back seat next to Rogue. Then we all started to laugh. Kurt was great at lightening the mood up. We all stayed in laughing mood the whole way to school. 

When we finally arrived at the school and parked in the parking lot next to Jean and Scott, we took a couple of moments to compose ourselves. We all started to walk our separate ways to our own classes. 

And that's when it happened. I was only a few steps away from the car when I just froze. The most horrible feeling of dread just shot throughout my body. I was so, so scared... and I didn't know why. Instantly gallons of ice cold sweat started to trickle all over my body. My knees started to shake. My legs gave way. I started to shake. The last thing I remembered before I blacked out was going into the fetal position and screaming for my parents over and over and wanting it all to be over.   
  


-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

  


S E R A P H I M


	2. Fear and Love

**Title:** Falling Angels (1/?)  
**Chapter Title:** Fear and Love  
**Author name:** Wings of Seraphim  
**Author email:** wingsseraphimyahoo.com  
**Category:** Romance  
**Sub Category:** Umm... a romantic Romance?  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** A story from Kitty's point of view continuing from the episode Under Lock and Key. Someone is taking everything away from Kitty. How will she stop this cunning new mutant? And will Kitty find the love she needs from Kurt, or will she find it in someone else?  
**DISCLAIMER:** The X-Men are not mine, regrettfully. If you do feel the urge to spend money after reading this excellent fic. Either send it to Marvel(tm) or go by a book and don't just put in on your bookshelf make it look like you're smart. Read it and **become** smart! Also, the poems are mine give me credit if you use them.  
**Author notes:** I was crying for poor Kitty as I was writing this. I felt so bad the way things turned out. Don't fret though, I'm going to write the next part lickety-split. On another note, I'm happy the way my poem turned out. It's a _villanelle_. They have the same _a b a_ rhyme scheme throughout the five tercets (first five stanzas) and an _a b a a_ quatrain at the end. It was crazy hard to write because the same two lines have to be repeated throughout the poem and there are only to ending rhymes. _You should always review!!!_ It makes the authors feel great. You can give them inspiration and hope to finish their fanfic with just a half of a minute blurb on what you thought of their work.  
  


-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

  
  


**Falling Angels**  
_F e a r a n d L o v e_  
  
What would life be like without fear and> love?  
Without having fear of the unknown  
How can one appreciate the things they love.  
  
Of course it would be nice to be like a dove,  
Without war and never being alone  
Where the blue skies and clouds are always above.  
  
Angst and fear are also what we all love.  
Adrenaline rushes none have outgrown,  
And the tears we shed and are not tired of  
  
Fear and Love fit like a hand in a latex glove  
When one appears to be all by its lonesome  
The other appears before the devil can be spoken of  
  
But is it a bad thing that they are not free of  
Each other so that we appreciate our own.  
When one seems endless, the other is right above.  
  
What would life we like without fear and love?  
That is what I hope I have shown.  
Because we all need a little bit of  
the love of fear, and the fear of love.  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  


Ugghh... What is this place? This must be a dream. I remember becoming unconscious. Why am I unconscious? Ohh yeah, I passed out when I got to school. I forgot, _Why_ did I pass out? I felt.. really scared... of what? I don' think I can remember. It all seems so long ago. It feels like it never actually happened. That's good because I don't ever want to feel what I felt ever again. I feel fine right now and want it to stay that way. Now all I have to do is wake up. Wait, what's that I hear over there. I think it's footsteps. It seems to be Jean. She must be trying to reach me with her telepathy. 

"Kitty where are you? Kitty are you okay? I'm here to help you," the familiar and welcomed voice echos. 

"Jean? Is that like, you? I totally feel fine. Can you help me wake up?" I call out to the misty image of jean holding her hand out. 

"Kitty, just grab a hold of my hand and I can help you wake up." I reach out to grab a hold of her hand and she pulls me upwards. Now I'm swirling around in a white light where I can hear people's voices. 

"Kitty, hold on. Jean's coming to get you," says a voice like Scott's. 

"Don't ya even dare tryin' to skip out on us now," the distinctly Rogue's voice orders. I'm starting to feel better. I open my eyes and see a big group of people smile with relief. I sit myself up using my hands and wipe my eyes while yawning. 

Then Kurt grabs me in a hug and says, "Keety! You're all right! Don't vurry I'll take you to zhe Institute right away." He begins to pick me up, but I don't feel I need to go home and rest. 

"Kurt, wait. You don't need to do that. I'm like, totally fine," I tell Kurt and the others as I get up. I quickly brush off the dirt from the ground on my cloths and straighten my hair. Nobody believes me though. I guess I'll have to tell them what happened. "Really, I'm okay like, for sure. I just got really scared of... well... of something, and like, I don't even remember what it was. I'll totally be okay for school. It's not even important though because it seems like it happened a long time ago. I'm not sure how to explain it." 

"That still doesn't explain what scared you, or why," Scott says, and adds in a hushed voice, "It could have been Mesmero trying to use one of us, you Kitty, again." 

"And Kitty, trust me, you don't want that to happen to you like it did to me. I think it would be better to be safe than sorry," Jean says in a motherly sort of way while putting her hand on top of my head. 

"I know vhat this must be about! You must be having a panic attack about your astrophysics test today, ya? I vould probably be shaking on the ground too if I had to even take that class. " Thanks so much Kurt. He's always there to lend a hand for me. 

"You totally got me figured out Kurt. I guess I should be like, getting to class now," I quickly mutter out and quickly start walking across the campus to get to my locker. I look behind to reassure them that I'm fine and I can see that Jean saw right through my little white lie. But did it really matter. I don't think so. I would have never got to class if I (or Kurt) didn't do something. After a couple steps at a brisk pace I here a familiar sound. 

_BAMF_

Kurt decided to drop by. Even though he still doesn't want the rest of the school to see his "freak" side and he uses his image inducer, he has finally admitted to everyone at the school that he is a mutant just like the rest of us at the Institute. I find it a relief to be able to use my powers for convenient things out in public. Like getting things out of my bag and such. I think Kurt enjoys this "freedom" too even if it means that he has to put up with the ridicule of being a mutant. 

As he walks next to me, I take a hold of his hand and wrap my five-fingered hands around his three fingered-ones. I love holding hands with him when we are in public and he has his holograph on. No one else knows that I've got his three blue furry fingers wrapped around mine. I let out a big sigh and whisper a "Thank you" to him. There was no need for any other words. He knew what I meant. 

"Your velcome, Keety. I just vanted you to know that I believe you. If you say it's nothing to vorry about, it must not be, ja," Kurt says with a hopeful grin on his face. 

"Well it's not a big deal, but... I would still like to talk about it with someone," I reply and rest my head on his shoulder. 

I don't think Kurt was expecting this. He was probably expecting me to just call him seilly and tell him to get lost and bother someone else. I was almost expecting me to say something like that, but I have been just to tired of keeping my shield up for him. I've been wanting to get close to Kurt for so long and am ashamed of the reasons that I have kept away from him. As much as I hate to say it the reason I never told Kurt how I feel about him is that I always had the chance to get someone that wasn't such a... such a... a freak. I just feel like throwing up whenever I hear myself think that! Now that no "normal" guy would ever go out with me I should be able to finally tell Kurt how I feel, but it still doesn't feel right. It is like I'm settling for Kurt, which I would be. Besides, I would be short changing Kurt. He is one of the lucky ones in a wonderful relationship with Amanda. I don't really feel I deserve him after the way I hid my true feelings from him. 

"Umm... Keety? Hello? Ve are already at your locker," Kurt says waving his hand in front of my face, startling me from my thoughts. 

"Sorry. Like, I was thinking of something..." I tell him while biting my lip to stop myself from blurting out everything I was thinking to him. 

"I'm not so sure anymore that you are feeling okay. You have been acting nice to me!" Kurt laughs out. "But vhat I said to you when you were off in Keety Land still goes. If you have something to say, I have an ear to listen." Kurt shouts out as you runs off to his first class. He is so nice and care-free I think while sighing out loud. I have been such an idiot to let him get away, but... as long as he is happy. 

I phase my books out of my locker and quickly start towards geometry to make up for my day-dreaming time in order to get there before the bell rings. As I'm running to get to class on time I notice the halls emptying fast. It's going to ring very soon! As I turn around the corner into the math wing, I bump into some jerk and all my stuff goes flying across the floor along with some of his stuff, and what happens next... 

_BRRING BRRING_

God! I hate being late to math. I am going to so going to drill whoever did that to me. As I start to pick up all the scattered things on the floor that were mine and putting them into my bag, I yell at the person who bumped into me. "What were you doing running around a corner like that!?" 

"I guess I could ask you the same question, pretty Kitty," the high school senior sneered. 

Dammit! Why did I have to run into him now? It's going to take me forever to get to class now. "Ohh, hi Lance," I moan after picking up my last astray notebook. 

"I'll just assume that attitude is because your late to class," Lance sneers. "I saw what happened to you out in the parking lot today. How are you feeling?" 

"I'm totally fine. I like, had a panic attack. That's all," I reply . "So how are you and your gang doing. Hurt anyone recently?" I ask sarcastically trying to get him to leave. There's a gleam in his eyes that is really scaring the crap out of me. I just want to leave, but he keeps stepping in front of me every time I try to go around him. 

And it seems that my last statement and my attempts to get away got Lance pretty angry. "Come on Kitty! Don't keep hiding from me behind your morals. I know you want me. You can't hide the desire in your eyes Kitty." Lance grabs me by the waste and pulls me close to him. 

I can't believe he's doing this! "Eww! Like, this is totally gross! Get away from me!" I yell while trying to push him away. What the hell is going on? I can't move. What's going to happen to me. I think Lance is going to try and... no! NO! He wouldn't do that... I hope... and I realize that tears have started pouring over my cheeks. I try to stop to show him that I am not scared of him, but I can't. I feel like I'm watching this happen to me and have no control over what I can do. All I can do is cry. 

He grabs me by the shoulders and takes me out the nearest door and into the parking lot. This can't really be happening, can it? No, this is the kind of thing that happens to _other_ people. He drags me all the way because I've turned into a crying mess. I try to pull myself together, but... the shock of someone I thought I knew about to do something this horrible to me just shattered me. He pulls me into his jeep which conveniently enough has a top on it today and tosses me into the back seat. I've already shut my eyes so I don't have to look at that _bastards_ face. Ohh my god! It's finally started! He's ripping my shirt off! NO! No, no, no, no... It's finally happening. I open my eyes as he stares at my almost naked chest. The primal lust could be seen raging in his eyes. There is nothing I want more in the world then to be able to use my powers right now, but I am to panicked to be able to do anything. We've trained to fight Magneto and to stand up to the ridicule of bigots, but I was never ready for this. None of use were ready for something like this. 

Now he's starting to undo my pants. I am so afraid... so fucking afraid. I can't even control my body any more. I am just flailing my arms and legs like a child in a tantrum while he tries to pull my jeans off. When they get stuck and he can't get them off because of my bout of flailing, he lifts his hand into the air and slaps me hard right across my face. As a reflex I scream out, "_Professor!!!_" and Lance quickly covers my mouth with his hand. Even though he muffled my voice I just know that the professor heard me. I wouldn't be able to hear his thoughts over my own crying even if he did reply. Now he is starting to unbuckle his own pants. Shit... now I have to accept this, but I don't want my first time to be like this or with this asshole. I kind of wanted to be with... Kurt. That's how I'm going to get through this. I just have to keep my mind focused on how great it's going to be when I get to make love to Kurt. 

I shut my eyes as tight as I can before he can get his pants all the way off. I brace myself for him to take me, but... he doesn't. Wait! What's that I hear? I open my eyes and see a strong, light-haired man wearing a trench-coat and gloves pull Lance out of the jeep. He is swearing incoherently at him and tosses him into the school, breaking part of the brick wall. _Thank GOD!!!_ This man, my guardian angel, has saved me. He starts back towards the jeep and looks inside. I turn away and blush a little bit as he sees me in my pink underwear, but it doesn't matter. I'm safe. He picks me up in his arms to take me out of the jeep, and I can feel his rippling muscles underneath his jacket. I'm still too embarressed to look my savior in the face. He walk over to his own car and slides me gently into the leather seat in the back, and jumps around to the driver's side door. He starts the car in a hurry and drives off away from the school. I start breathing heavily and think to myself that my guardian angel is far from angelic. It seems as though I have gone from the frying pan into the fire, and for the third time today, I have a panic attack. This time, though, I pass out with the fear that I might not wake up again...   
  


-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

  


S E R A P H I M

< Prev 1. Life's Pulse2. Fear and Love3. Struggling to Wake Next >

The author would like to thank you for your continued support. Your review has been posted. 

Favorite : Story  Author    Follow : Story  Author 

Login

  * [FanFiction][1]
  * [FictionPress][1]
  * [Google][1]
  * [Facebook][1]
  * [Twitter][1]

Post Review

* * *

Report Abuse Add Story to Community  Go  .  

Share

  * [Google+][2]
  * [Twitter][3]
  * [Tumblr][4]
  * [Facebook][5]

  .  Follow/Favorite

+ Follow 

* * *

Story  Writer 
+ Favorite 

* * *

Story  Writer 

Working... Close Save

   [1]: #
   [2]: https://plus.google.com/share?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1376447%2F2%2F
   [3]: http://twitter.com/home?status=Reading+story%3A+http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1376447%2F2%2F
   [4]: http://www.tumblr.com/share/link?url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1376447%2F2%2F
   [5]: http://www.facebook.com/sharer.php?u=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.fanfiction.net%2Fs%2F1376447%2F2%2F



	3. Struggling to Wake

**Title:** Falling Angels (2/?)  
**Chapter Title:** Life's Pulse  
**Author name:** Wings of Seraphim  
**Author email:** wingsseraphimyahoo.com  
**Category:** Romance  
**Sub Category:** Umm... a romantic Romance?  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** A story from Kitty's point of view continuing from the episode Under Lock and Key. Someone is taking everything away from Kitty. How will she stop this cunning new mutant? And will Kitty find the love she needs from Kurt, or will she find it in someone else?  
**DISCLAIMER:** The X-Men are not mine, regrettfully. If you do feel the urge to spend money after reading this excellent fic. Either send it to Marvel(tm) or go by a book and don't just put in on your bookshelf make it look like you're smart. Read it and **become** smart! Also, the poems are mine give me credit if you use them.  
**Author notes:** I think you'll like the ending a little better than the last few chapters but then again, who knows? Make sure to tell me if you did or not by sending me a review.   


-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

  
  


**Falling Angels**  
_S t r u g g l i n g t o W a k e_  
  
Lying tangled in the sweaty cotton sheets  
As a moth in Miss Spider's web, it seems.  
Why wake from the tranquility of night's dreams,  
Only to wake to the chaotic way that life beats.  
  
-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --  


I've been sitting here for what seems like a never-ending amount of time. All I can see is white. The brightness of everything is burning my eyes. I think I'm going crazy, yet I can't shrug the feeling of Dejavu. I stand up and... Wait a minute, I'm naked! I feel exposed and flush as my pink skin sticks out in contrast to the whiteness all around me, and is exposing every part of my body (most I don't want exposed, mind you). I quickly cover my naked body with my arms and crouch down into a sitting position. I don't know how I got naked, but I guess it doesn't matter since there is nobody around to see me. I still wish I had some cloths on though, because I feel really uncomfortable being naked right now. I scan the horizon, the sky, and the ground for signs of anything except the eternal bright white light that is surrounding me. Wait! I catch some pink and blue out of the bottom of my eye. I'm dressed in my cloths I wore to school today! How did that happen? Come to think of it, how did I lose my cloths in the first place?

And then for the first time since it happened I realize the gravity of what actually happened to me. I start to bawl on the white floor and swear over and over again at that bastard Lance. I can still feel his acid skin all over me. It feels like it's burning me up, and I can't get it off me! I start scratching up my skin with my nails trying to make it stop, but it won't! I scratch so hard I start to bleed. The warmth of the blood and the pain of the scratches I've engraved into my arms make the pain Lance has caused me die down a little bit. I can still fell the pain in the background, but it is more bearable.

But Lance didn't rape me... I remember now. He was about to violate me when that man, the one in the trench coat kicked the crap out of Lance, and then he... he took me away with him...

_...ohh god..._

This is bad! It's not a _good_ thing when some stranger sporting a trench coat takes you away without anyone else knowing! Then I start to put the pieces together. Strong man taking a fifteen year old girl dressed only in her underwear away, he was wearing a trench coat and gloves, and the intense white light. Am... am I... am I dead...! This can't be happening. There aren't any sick perverted serial killers in Bayville... are there? Suddenly I'm out of breath and just need to run. The possibility of me being dead is too overwhelming. I begin running random directions. Everywhere I go it.. all looks the same. From all the crying and running around, I get light-headed and dizzy. I fall down where I stand. When I sit back up, the chance that I might be dea... **_hic!_** ...dead... I still can't grasp the idea of me dying. I wish Kurt were here to help me realize that I'm completely crazy. Crazy is a thousand times better than dead.

At the thought of Kurt, I feel a pang in my heart. If I truly am dead I won't be able to see my friends again. Rogue... my wonderful roommate... I'm going to miss her southern accent and hard-to-get personality. There's Scott and Jean, the coolest parental figures a teenager could ask for. I never got a chance to connect with some of the newer kids: Bobby, Amara, Jaime, Rahne, and the others. Bobby was always good for a laugh as long as it isn't me in the shower when he decides freezing the towels would be a good joke. Mr. McCoy, Ororo, the Professor... they've all been so helpful and caring. If it was anybody taking the place of my real parents, I'm glad it was them. Then there's Mr. Logan... He never let anybody in much, but I think he always had a soft spot for me. He would have given his life to save me if he could. I'm going to miss the way he always called me 'half-pint'...

**_NO!_** I have to stop thinking in the past-tense! I know this isn't heaven! I can't be dead yet; I haven't told Kurt how I feel about him yet. Besides, why would that stranger want to kill me. After all he saved me from Lance. I know what's going on now. I must be unconscious again. This is all a dream. I stand up and breath a little more normal now and let out a big sigh. So if this is a dream, I'm going to wake up any minute, I bet, and when I wake I can go back to the ins...ti...tute...

_Wait...!!!_ When I wake up I'm probably going to be tied up to a chair in a smelly old apartment about to be raped by a weirdo who can have his way with me any way he likes. This is almost worse than death! I **_DON'T_** want to be raped. So... all I have to do is _not_ wake up! I started pacing back and forth, murmuring to myself ways to stay in the dreamworld. A part of me knew this was just my way of trying to delay the inevitable, but the it was no use. My sanity was quickly fading and all I can do is watch myself struggle to stay in the dream.

"I know what I can do!" I hear myself say. "I have to stay well rested and happy here in this dreamworld and I won't need to wake up in reality! Now all I need is to be able to get to my room..." and before I could realize it I was standing in the middle of my room in the mansion. One second I was standing in the middle of the white nothingness and then in my room. The room didn't suddenly pop into existence, and it didn't fade in around me. It just seemed like the room had always been there and like the white world never existed except for in my mind. To make sure both sides of my mind hadn't gone crazy, I made to the window. It was amazing! The institute was all here, the fountain, the forest, the baseball field... Maybe everything that happened earlier _was_ the dream and this is real. I have to tell this to Rogue. She'll never believe me though.

But Rogue is not in her bed. She's not in the bathroom either. I go downstairs to try and find her. She's not in the kitchen or rec room. As a matter of fact, nobody is in the kitchen or the rec room! I at least expected to find Kurt or Scott in the kitchen. Maybe they went out somewhere. I check the Library, everybody's rooms, and all the bathrooms I can think of. I can't find _anybody_!

"Hello?! Like, is anybody home?!" I scream so the entire Institute can hear me. The only reply I get is... silence... It's a strange kind of silence too. I look for the Professor in his study, but to no avail. I search the basement, the med-labs, and the hangar and can't find even one of them. The mansion is not supposed to feel this dead. This isn't right! The mansion even _smells_ dead. I still must not be awake. The more I think about it the more surreal everything seems.

"So what though! We like can't wake up! Remember what's awaiting us in that cold world. I'm not going back out there."

This can't be right. I'm not really having an argument with myself... Am I? She can't keep us in here. Nothing is right about this place. Just think about it...

"NO! I won't think about it because if I do I might start to freak out. That might make me wake up!" I hear Her gasp in a panic. I try and tell Her that it's okay and we (yeah, like there's two of us) need to wake up anyway. I get more and more freaked out by the argument between myself and, well... _myself_. I can't seem to get control though! The other half seems to have blocked me out and seems oblivious to my struggles to get free. The part of me in control isn't using any logic at all. She's going to keep us in this dreamworld forever, and I'm helpless to help myself!

"Hmm? They must have gone out to like, do something... I hope they come back soon," and moments later I heard the big front door open and Rogue yelling out my name. I have finally figured out. Whenever she wishes for something to happen or really wants it to, it will, at least in this dreamworld anyway. She races to the front room to great everybody. Everyone walks in and goes to do the things that they might usually do. Ororo goes to water her plant, Kurt and Scott go for a bite to eat in the kitchen. Evan goes straight for a glass of milk. Jubilee and Bobby go... Wait a second! Evan goes into the kitchen for a glass of milk! What's Evan doing back. This place is so wrong. I need to get out of here, but how? I find myself sitting on the couch reading a book. _I_ am not actually reading, but _She_ is.

This person I've created within myself must be a defense mechanism to protect myself from somebody doing what Lance almost did. Now, if there was only someone to protect me from _Her_. I don't think that I will ever be able to overpower Her...

Dammit Lance! You've gone and fucked up my life. I swear I'm going phase through his chest and rip his heart if I see him again. No, _when_ I see him again. Wait! Who's that outside? Even my insane alter ego notices the person out the window. I know who that is, but it can't be... for more reasons than one. He _walks_ up the front steps and steps right through the front door. His gaze goes right to me, or rather to Her.

"_Professor!_ You're _walking_! But I just saw you go to your study," I hear Her say.

"Yes, so I see you have created a nice little play world in your head Kitty. You gave us all a fright when Beast brought you home," the professor says.

"What! I don't know what you're talking about." I am a little confused myself, but am starting to piece the puzzle together.

"Kitty, don't you remember? After that unfortunate run in with Lance at school today, you reached out to me. Luckily Hank was nearby to go and save you. He was wearing an image inducer. He was off to meet... well, someone. Good thing too!"

That finally answers all the questions I had. "I don't believe you! You're probably not even the real Professor! He's upstairs and in a _wheel chair_!" I hear myself scream at what _I_ know to be the _real_ Professor. Damn! She's going to blow it! I guess the Professor can't read a mind while he is already inside of one.

"Now Kitty, I know you've had a rough day at school, and there is nothing I can say or do to make what happened to you today any easier. Right now on the outside though, You are on the verge of going into a coma. Your motives to stay unconscious are causing your body to go into shock and almost shut-down! I'm sorry to say that I can't just drag you out of here. That would cause permanent damage to your mind. You have to make _yourself_ wake up. I hope, no, we are all hoping that you come to your senses and wake up. I know you will so I will be leaving now and awaiting your arrival back in the labs." The Professor started to walk out the door.

He's going to leave before I can tell him about the other personality. I have to tell him. I feel all my emotions boiling up, and then I start yelling for the professor to stay. "_Wait!!!_ I have to tell you something before you go"! Wait a minute! That was out loud! I have control again.

"Ohh no you don't!" she yells as she takes control back.

That _bitch_! I mentally scream as loud as I can until it becomes audible again. "Professor! I have a second personality that's keeping me here and I can't stay in control!" I yell to the Professor in a hurry. He turns around looking confused. Then I feel the other half take control.

"Shut up! I know what's best for the both of us!" she yells at me. I try to get another message to the professor, but she's concentrating on keeping me from doing just that.

The Professor looks like he is beginning to understand what is happening. "Kitty, I know you are in there. I think this... other you came about to protect you from what you might awake to. Hmmm... I believe I have a solution to your dilemma.

The Professor closes his eyes and starts to concentrate really hard. After a few seconds, She tried to run off, but I was able to keep Her to at least stay still. A minute passed and the Professor awakes from his meditation. "Kitty I think there is someone coming," the Professor shouts as he turns towards the direction of the door.

The figure striding through the threshold was far too recognizable. His boots pounded the floor. His coat swished around his legs. The rhythm of his walk was practically hypnotic. When my eyes finally gaze upon his face, I feel my legs weaken, and gasp in shock. It was the man in the trench coat. I'm starting to doubt that this was a dreamworld anymore... but as soon as I see the look in the Professor's eyes I know that this is some kind of trick he's pulling.

"AAHHH!!! That's the man that kidnapped me and... and he's g... going to rape me!" She screams out.

"KITTY! I can't hold him for long!" the Professor screams back while acting to keep the man away with his mind. "His mentality is one of the strongest I've ever seen."

I suddenly think of a plan myself! Now would be the perfect time to take over and stay in charge of my body. I force out a thought to my other half. I have an idea.

"Yeah?! Well Hurry! What is it?" she screams back out loud.

I think I can take what's going to inevitably happen better than you can. If you let me take over, you wouldn't have to go through it. I think to Her.

"Okay, Okay, whatever! Just as long as _I_ don't have to get touched by that monster!" She squeals in reply, and almost instantaneously I feel a huge presence lifted off my shoulders. I actually feel _lighter_! I stand up and get back in control of my body. The first thing I do is run over to the Professor. "I'm back, Professor! Thank you so, so much"!

"Your welcome, Kitty. I'm just glad that you are back to being yourself again. It should be easy enough to wake up. You've done it everyday of your life so far," the Professor jokes before disappearing into thin air with his friend, who is _not_ a rapist.

Hmmm... I guess I just have to just _want_ to wake up. It sort of seems kind of Wizard of Oz like in a way. I stand there thinking really hard with my eyes closed that I want to wake up, and what happens when I open my eyes? I'm looking into Mr. Logan's face in the med-labs. It worked!!! I turn and see the Professor in on the other side of the bed as Wolverine. And standing next to the Professor is... _him_! Even though I already know that he is a friend of the Professor, as soon as I see him I still gasp, "It's you"!

"Please don't be frightened, Kitty. Remember it's only me," and as he says it he takes off his watch and reveals his true self. The first thing I notice are the glowing white wings curled around his backside. It's Warren! The first thing I do is jump off the bed and wrap my arms around him. He truly _is_ my guardian angel.

"Thank you... An... Angel, " I sob into his chest. "I don't... kn... know what I would have done if it weren't for you." I quickly regain my composure and go back to the bed to take a seat.

I notice Mr. McCoy walk over to the door, and as soon as he gets there he says in an overly loud volume, "I think you're well enough for a few visitors," and as he says it he opens the door and all of the other kids fall through the doorway into a big pile.

Through cheers of delight from the people on top and strained grunts from the ones smushed on bottom I hear the professor whisper in my ear, "I didn't tell them about what exactly transpired today. I am leaving that up to your discretion, Kitty."

The only response I give him is a strained smile. I'm too hungry to focus on anything right now. Everyone soon comes over all asking different questions about what happened at the same time, and I butt in, "Can we like, discuss this in the kitchen. I am like _sooo_ totally starving"?

Kurt's response was the first one that entered my head. He yells out "Now dat's my kind of discussion!" and bamfs into the kitchen. Everyone soon heads towards the kitchen the traditional way, walking. Ororo hands me a change of cloths so I can get out of the hospital gowns. I go into the bathroom and change. When I come out the only other people left in the room are Logan and Warren. Logan was the first to come up to me.

"Hey half-pint," he growls out in his rustic voice, "You just say the word, and I'll track down the son of a bitch Alvers..."

"NO!" I scream back before I can hear anymore. "I know Lance is like a total jerk with no regard for human life, but... he truly does care for _me_ at least, and I **_know_** that the _real_ Lance wasn't the one after me today. It just couldn't be..." I trail off. I guess I am trying to convince myself just as much as I'm trying to convince Logan.

"Whatever you say... but next time I see him I'll be sure to give him a piece of my mind, so to say," he adds and then extends his claws. As Wolverine (he's not Logan when he has his claws out) leaves the room Warren walks up to me. He's got a great smile.

"I'm just sorry that I couldn't get to you any sooner." He sounds really concerned. How sweet!

"Don't worry about it. I got through it without much trouble. I'm only mad that Lance was the one to do it. I thought he at least cared a little bit for me at least. He was probably only like, deceiving me in order to get what he wanted. Besides, I still like, have my virginity and everything still. Oops!" I say as I blush. I always say inappropriate things when I start to babble. "Sorry, I don't mean to go on and on like this, really."

"It's quite alright Katherine, I enjoy the company all the same," he comforts to me while draping his wing over my back.

"Did you just call me Katherine?" I ask as we start to head to the kitchen. I catch a glance of the clock on the way out. It's already seven o'clock at night; no wonder I'm hungry! I was out for a long time.

"That is your name, isn't it?" he again replies.

"Yes it is, but like, _nobody_ calls be Katherine. Everyone calls me Kitty," I inform him. He goes to say something again, but I interrupt, "No, no, no! It's all right... I kind of like it when _you_ call me Katherine. It just seems... I don't know... right." He seems a little bit apprehensive around me. I wonder why? Ohh well, no use dwelling on it now. "It's going to take us like, forever to get to the kitchen. Let me show you a short cut," I shout out and grab his hand. I take a big breath and jump us right through the ceiling into the hallway leading to the kitchen. Warren seems to be a bit stunned by his first trip through the ceiling (I'm guessing, he could have been a trouble maker as a child), but I need to get some food into my stomach bad. I should have had more for breakfast than just half of an apple. I found my chair next to Kurt and took a seat. Ororo was making one of her African dishes. They are good and vegetarian!

"So Keety, everyone vants to know vhat happened to you," Kurt told me. I then look up and see everyone's eyes pointed at me. I don't really want to tell everyone what happened though. What to do? I probably should tell them, especially the other girls, but I don't want everyone to start treating me like I'm a fragile doll about to break. I guess I'll just start telling the story and see what I say.

"Well after Kurt like, walked me to my locker before first period..." I started out, explaining that I was just standing at my locker daydreaming until I was late and that I had to run to get there on time. "And when I turned around the corner, I crashed into Lance. It's kind of a blur what exactly he said to me. All I remember is him grabbing onto my shoulders... it hurt so much. I was too surprised that he was being so forceful to use my powers. I tried to get... away, but... he wasn't letting go. He then took me out to his jeep and... and... started to..." I couldn't go on! All that fear I was experiencing as it happened just washes right over me again.

"Ohhh my god! Is _that_ what happened to you!" Jean gasps out. She gets out of her seat and puts her hand on my shoulder and comforts me. "You don't have to go on any further." Everyone was silent, all looking down, thinking of how horrible of an experience it must have been.

"But I do! He didn't actually get to do anything," I tell her and the rest of them. "He only got to get a peek at my underwear before Angel came," I shyly tell them. "Only, I didn't know it was him at the time. He had an image inducer on like yours Kurt. He threw Lance out of the car and picked me up to put him in his car. When he drove off with me you can imagine the fear I was having when I realized that some stranger in a trench coat is taking me away, and nobody knows I'm gone. I sort of passed out in a panic, and you guys know the rest. There was silence for a long time. Everyone was thinking how horribly scary it must be to be taken advantage of. The next emotion that swept over everybody, especially Kurt and Scott, was a seething anger towards Lance, but was quickly washed away with the joy that nothing terrible did happen to me. Good I didn't want to eat while the mood was heavy enough break Atlas' back. And speaking of eating...

"Food's ready children," Ororo shouts out. Seconds after everyone is grabbing for a plate full talking about normal things teenagers should be talking about. I scarfed down my portion pretty fast. For a long time we just did things that we normally did. Scott, Jean, Kurt, Rogue, and I watched a movie. It is pretty late and dark so I think that I'll go up to my room, but Kurt catches up with me and asks, "Vhere are you going, Keety"?

"I am going to go up to my room to like, study a little bit because I really do have an Astrophysics test _tomorrow_. I just need to like, go over a few things," I say to Kurt.

"Okay... Are you sure you juzt don't vant to talk?" he asks with a friendly smile across his face.

"That actually sounds like a much better idea. I'll totally ace it if I study or not," I boast. "Let's go to your room it's right here anyway," I suggest as we walk into the guys hallway. We go through the doorway and head straight for his bed. It seems we've been doing a lot more of this lately. He has been telling me all the things he and Amanda does. Usually his eyes light up when he talks about her. I of course get a little jealous, but as long as he's happy I can live with it.

As I sit down and wrap my legs up into a pretzel. Kurt goes up to a hook he placed on the ceiling so he can swing from his tail. He quickly gets bored of that and sits next to me. He then says, "Ve don't have to talk about vhat happened today, okay."

"Thanks for the kindness Kurt, but like, I need to let some things out of my head before I go crazy, _again_."

"Again? Vhat do you mean again?" he asks scratching his head.

"When Angel took me in his car and I passed out, I kind of like, sprouted a split personality, you know. She was very weird to. She wanted me to stay in my dreams forever..." I trail off. "Luckily the Professor was there to save me." Kurt didn't have a reply. The both of us just sit on his bed in silence. ... ... ...Kurt is the one to break the silence.

"Even though Angel did save you before anything actually happened, you still must feel violated since it was Lance, ja?

"Yeah... he is so stupid! I didn't have a crush on Lance because he's smart, or funny, or kind, or mature... the only reason I ever even liked him was because I thought he was cute, but now... I'll have to struggle to keep myself from throwing up next time I see his face," I tell Kurt. "I might have done it with him over time if only he had used just a little bit of charm and class, but he's too cool to **_ask_** to have sex. Noooo, he has to be the macho punk and take what he wants. He's such a **_bastard_**!" I scream out loud enough for the whole mansion to hear me. "Sorry," I mutter out, "but I feel so much better now. I've been babbling on and on forever... How was _your_ day."

"Thank you for asking Keety," Kurt teases in his playful voice. "Acutally mien day didn't go too vell either. I think I failed an English paper, Ich wundere mich warum (I wonder why)? But dat iz not ze worst part. After school, 'Manda and I vere going to go to Gut Bomb for a few burgers. Right after she and I started to valk over there, Scott came running over to us. He told me dat you had passed out again and dat you were unconscious ze whole day. I started to run off to get in ze car with Scott, but Amanda stopped me. I tried to tell her that I had to leave because you were in trouble, but that only made her angrier. She's jealous of you.

"She's jealous of _me_?!" I squealed trying to stop myself from blushing. It wasn't working. I hope Kurt doesn't see it.

"She actually delivered an ulimatum! She said, 'I'm sick of watching her pine over you. It's either her or me.' Of course I left with Scott to come and see you. I think Amanda and I are through though... But she is the one who's losing the fuzzy one!" Kurt joked in his happy-go-lucky tone trying to cover up all the sadness he was feeling inside. "To think that she was jealous of _you_. The person who is always getting grossed out by me, the creepy blue fuzzball!" He started to joke.

I of course was a bit offended, but I couldn't say anything. I was using all my energy in order to try and stop the blood from rushing to my face. I couldn't do it though. I want _so_ desperately to just agree with him and call him ugly like I usually do, but my voice isn't working. I can feel the blood boiling in the veins on my face. He's going to find out! My face was finally doing what my mind was too afraid to do. He finally sees my face, and I see his reaction. It's mostly confusion, but I can see a little bit of happiness in his yellow eyes.

"Keety? Vhy are you blushing?" he asks knowing full well what the answer is.

"Um... Like, I actually... well it's like this..." I stutter trying to figure out how am I going to tell him. Reacting to the first thought that flies through my brain, I pounce on blue elf and do what I've wanted to do for _too_ long. I kiss him.   
  


-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

  


S E R A P H I M


End file.
